Fictober (2017)
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Este fic participa en "FICTOBER" de: "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" (Facebook) Cada día habrá un drabble de 180 palabras (ni más, ni menos) Cada día del mes de octubre tiene una palabra asignada.
1. Araña

**"FICTOBER"**

 **Labyrinth.**

 **.**

 **Labyrinth no me pertenece, tampoco su precioso rey. Es de:**

 **Henson Associates, Inc. Lucasfilm Ltd. y TriStar Pictures**

 **.**

 **Este fic participa en "FICTOBER" de:**

" **Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms"**

 _(Facebook)_

Cada día habrá un drabble de 180 palabras (ni más, ni meno)

Cada día del mes de octubre tiene una palabra asignada.

 **.**

 **1\. Araña**

Sarah Williams era una adolecente solitaria; marcada por la partida de su madre en busca de sus sueños de convertirse en una reconocida actriz y un que su padre rehiciera su vida con una nueva esposa (su malvada madrastra) y un bebé.

Por eso sintiéndose tan fuera de lugar dedico todo su tiempo libre a la lectura. Desde pequeña se enamoró de la fantasía haciendo a sus padres leerle cuentos rosas una y otra vez. Cuando empezó a leer sola, se embelesaba todas las historias de criaturas increíbles, de aventuras fantásticas y culturas lejanas.

—"La araña era un símbolo de la ilusión y del orden cósmico, la consideraban como la "hilandera" o "tejedora" del mundo somático y sensitivo" —leyó suavemente la adolecente de oscuros cabellos—. No sé, si por salvarte vas a hilar mi destino, pero no dejes que Karen te atrape nuevamente dentro de la casa —sentencio mientras observaba el vaso de cristal donde había mantenido a la araña que había salvado del insecticida pestilente de su madrastra.

Esa noche conoció el Laberinto y a su misterioso rey.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

..::Texto tomado de: oculto. eu/ simbologia- de- la- arana/ ::..


	2. Serpiente

**"FICTOBER"**

 **Labyrinth.**

 **.**

 **Labyrinth no me pertenece, tampoco su precioso rey. Es de:**

 **Henson Associates, Inc. Lucasfilm Ltd. y TriStar Pictures**

 **.**

 **Este fic participa en "FICTOBER" de:**

" **Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms"**

 _(Facebook)_

Cada día habrá un drabble de 180 palabras (ni más, ni menos)

Cada día del mes de octubre tiene una palabra asignada.

 **.**

 **2\. Serpiente**

— "Así, aprendemos que en la Antigüedad, la serpiente fue símbolo de: Sabiduría, de la perfección y dinamismo de lo Real; representó también la regeneración psíquica y la inmortalidad. Es la imagen del alma que reencarna y se "reviste de nueva piel". Se refiere también al primer rayo de luz emanado del Divino Misterio"

Sarah cerró su libro de simbología de culturas antiguas. Ya lo había leído, tenía un par de años con él, pero era ahora cuando buscaba desesperadamente entender la aventura que había vivido en el laberinto que finalmente había prestado atención.

Aun recordaba vívidamente cuando el Rey Goblin le dijo "No me desafíes" y convirtió la esfera de cristal en una serpiente de colores brillantes, una que no dudo lanzar a su cuello, pesé que a se transformó en una bufanda de gasa y en un travieso goblin que se burló de ella, aún recordaba la suavidad de las escamas contra su piel ¿quién diría que la piel de serpiente era tan tersa?

—Encuentro mucha relación entre ambos —dijo a nadie en particular— ¿entonces por qué un búho?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

..::Texto tomado de: revistaesfinge culturas/ mitologia/item /867- la- serpiente – un – s % C 3 % – l ::..


	3. Bajo el agua

**"FICTOBER"**

 **Labyrinth.**

 **.**

 **Labyrinth no me pertenece, tampoco su precioso rey. Es de:**

 **Henson Associates, Inc. Lucasfilm Ltd. y TriStar Pictures**

 **.**

 **Este fic participa en "FICTOBER" de:**

" **Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms"**

 _(Facebook)_

Cada día habrá un drabble de 180 palabras (ni más, ni menos)

Cada día del mes de octubre tiene una palabra asignada.

 **.**

 **3\. Bajo el agua.**

Nadar se convirtió en la actividad menos favorita de Sarah, aunque el silencio de estar _bajo el agua_ podría hacerle imaginar estar en cualquier lugar. Era el emerger lo que le producía un profundo dolor en su corazón.

Durante su aventura en el Laberinto, cuando había comido aquel durazno podrido la sensación de pesadez y adormecimiento fue similar a cuando flotas en el agua y permites que el movimiento natural de este te transporte.

Mientras perdía la conciencia para hundirse en el mundo de los sueños para ser transporta a ese baile corrupto donde ella era una criatura inocente danzando entre aquellos veteranos hedonistas. Entre la multitud intimidante lo había encontrado en el juego del gato y el ratón hasta que finalizo con ella bailando en sus brazos, hasta que recordó que debía hacer algo, no sabía que era, pero debía alejarse.

Estar _bajo el agua_ no le molestaba, pues evocaba la sensación de aquel sueño donde danzó con un rey, era volver a la realidad lo que rompía su corazón, el recuerdo de los sueños a los que renuncio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. Obscuridad

**"FICTOBER"**

 **Labyrinth.**

 **.**

 **Labyrinth no me pertenece, tampoco su precioso rey. Es de:**

 **Henson Associates, Inc. Lucasfilm Ltd. y TriStar Pictures**

 **.**

 **Este fic participa en "FICTOBER" de:**

" **Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms"**

 _(Facebook)_

Cada día habrá un drabble de 180 palabras (ni más, ni menos)

Cada día del mes de octubre tiene una palabra asignada.

 **.**

 **4\. Obscuridad.**

Confinado en la _obscuridad_ con su corazón destrozado, atormentado por aquellos crueles ojos inocentes que lo habían negado.

— _No tienes poder sobre mí_ —rememoraba una y otra vez.

Ella no sabía lo que había hecho, inocente e ignorante, su mente le hizo creer que él era el villano, que él quería lastimar a su hermano. ¿Acaso no había sido obvio su amor por ella? Solo hizo lo que pidió.

Le había regalado el libro desde que aquel primer encuentro cuando la conoció, cuando fue convocado por su primero pensamiento racional. Ella era fuerte y hermosa, la había amado desde que sus ojos se cruzaron y prometió esperar a que creciera mientras tanto la había cortejado con regalos, lleno su mundo con referencias de su _Laberinto_ para que ella creciera amándolo.

Pero se había equivocado, ella amaba el _Laberinto_ y a sus habitantes, excepto a él, que lo había desterrado a la oscuridad, que le había negado el acceso de estar cerca de ella, ahora sus cristales solo mostraban _obscuridad_ que le recordaban su precioso cabello.

—Sarah —la llamó con melancolía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	5. Ángel

**"FICTOBER"**

 **Labyrinth.**

 **.**

 **Labyrinth no me pertenece, tampoco su precioso rey. Es de:**

 **Henson Associates, Inc. Lucasfilm Ltd. y TriStar Pictures**

 **.**

 **Este fic participa en "FICTOBER" de:**

" **Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms"**

 _(Facebook)_

Cada día habrá un drabble de 180 palabras (ni más, ni menos)

Cada día del mes de octubre tiene una palabra asignada.

 **.**

 **5\. Ángel.**

Cuando Sarah era pequeña, sus padres se acostumbraron a sus juegos en solitario. Entendieron que tenía "amigo imaginario" aunque decidieron llamarlo un " _Ángel_ ".

—Él brilla —dijo la niña, mientras comía la merienda que su madre había dispuesto—, su cabello es rubio y sus ojos graciosos. Y voy a casarme con él cuando sea grande —aseguró con firmeza.

Linda observo a su hija de cuatro años y decidió que era el momento de terminar con los amigos imaginarios. La pobre Sarah tenía problemas para socializar y mantener esa fantasía no ayudaba.

—Cariño un _ángel_ no puede casarse, solo es un guardián, él espera que hagas muchos amigos y te diviertas, él debe irse pronto para cuidar a otro niño porque tu estas convirtiéndote en una niña grande.

Sarah miró a su derecha con los ojos acuosos, con el corazón roto y su mirada era una que exigía respuestas, su _Ángel_ negó silenciosamente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa traviesa, Sarah sonrió.

Pero como todos los niños dejo de mirar, la pubertad los enceguece y el Rey Goblin debía esperar y planear.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	6. Silencio

**"FICTOBER"**

 **Labyrinth.**

 **.**

 **6\. Silencio.**

Cualquiera que conociera a los goblins sabía que eran criaturas infantiles, ruidosas y caóticas, con la necesidad de una brújula moral externa y un guardián que ellos llamaban "rey", el ultimo llegó al laberinto muy joven, era quien tenía más tiempo en el trono y con quien se habían encariñado. Su rey más criado por ellos, podía ser cruel pero justo y había creado varias reglas disfrazadas de juegos para los pequeñas criaturas.

 _Silencio_ era el juego para visitar el mundo humano, pues los goblin eran de las pocas criaturas del Underground capaces de cruzar a voluntad entre los mundos y por mucho tiempo se divirtieron jugando travesuras a los hombres hasta que se volvieron peligrosas para las caóticas criaturas.

Por eso debían guardar _silencio_ cuando hicieran travesuras, tampoco ser vistos y no podían tomar nada que tuviera dueño, a menos claro, que lo hubieran deseado lejos, por supuesto no se negaba la posibilidad de implantar la idea, por que ciertamente todos en el reino Goblin sabían que más divertido que las travesurasera tener un corredor en el laberinto.


	7. Ojo

**"FICTOBER"**

 **Labyrinth.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7\. Ojo.**

La vida como el Rey Goblin lo había aislado de otros de su especie. Pues aun cuando había nacido de una cuna noble y había sido tratado como un milagro y precioso regalo al ser el segundo hijo, desde el instante en que abrió sus ojos su destino fue sellado. Una pupila azul natural como cualquier fae y otra dilatada, y oscurecida, era esta ultima el _ojo_ del elegido, del gobernante del laberinto.

Si bien en su familia habían nacido varios gobernantes Goblin, el serlo no era una tarea fácil. Principalmente debido a que el alma del niño estaba entrelazada al laberinto y era imposible diferenciar quien gobernaba a quien.

Jareth huyó muy joven de su hogar, presionado por las expectativas enfermizas de sus padres ante la muerte de su hermano, lo llevaron a buscar refugio en el único lugar donde su alma clamaba libertad. Su educación la termino con los trasgos. Se decía que era el mejor rey, personalmente evitaba rememorar lo que podían hacer con un mal gobernante. Y era feliz, pero solitario hasta que ella lo llamo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Dolor

**8\. Dolor.**

Cuando alguna criatura llora los Goblins sienten simpatía, es el motivo porque terminaron tomando bebé, solo su increíble curiosidad y era muy singular que criaturas que no pueden percibir el _dolor_ tenían una necesidad nata de consolar.

Otras criaturas los repudiaban y temían por su rapidez, fortaleza y su peculiar sistema nervioso. Insensibles al dolor, ser golpeados y lanzados les daba una sensación de placer. Sin duda peligrosos, seres que no se detenían ni siquiera cuando eran mortalmente heridos. Aunque no eran indestructibles y podían morir como cualquier criatura, estos duendes no sentirían el _dolor_ de la muerte, podrían seguir luchando heridos hasta su último aliento sin menguar su fuerza.

Por eso estaban confinados a sus tierras nativas, aunque los trasgos no tenían malicia su confundido sentido del bien y mal los podría convertir en una fuerza destructiva o constructiva todo dependía de la influencia. Por eso su rey era más una niñera vanagloriada, otro rechazado.

No era difícil descubrir como lastimarlos, eran sensibles al _dolor_ de otros, principalmente del ser al que le entregaban su lealtad, como su rey.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	9. Profundidad

**9\. Profundidad.**

Cuando Jareth llegó al laberinto era apenas un niño. Había escapado de casa solo con lo que vestía y la fiera voluntad de encontrar su hogar. Cuando llego las enormes paredes de piedra se abrieron dándole un abrazo de bienvenida.

Era como si su alma finalmente estuviera completa. Si bien sus padres le habían dado una buena vida y educación antes de la tragedia, la vida del marcado por el laberinto era increíblemente solitaria, tratado como un apestado, excepto por la familia cercana.

Pero cuando dio un paso en su reino y comenzó a sumergirse en la _profundidad_ de sus senderos, se maravilló con cada rincón del reino que se transformaba para agasajarlo, hacerlo sentir en casa. A su paso algunas criaturas se asomaban unos curiosos, otros precavidos, pero todos lo esperaban como si el laberinto vociferara para todos que finalmente estaba en casa.

Nunca cuestiono la _profundidad_ de su enlace con el laberinto, era parte de su naturaleza, había nacido así, unidos, siendo uno. Pero con el tiempo su corazón anhelaba un igual y su reino se lo concedió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	10. Beso

**10\. Beso.**

Semanas después de su aventura en el Laberinto, Sarah Williams no podía evitar dejar de pensar en un recuerdo, una y otra vez. Despierta o dormida su mente y corazón la atormentaban con el constante recuerdo de una particular escena de su aventura.

Aquel momento cuando encontraron al mendigo luego de las falsas alarmas, ese momento en que el Rey Goblin se hizo presente en toda su gloria y luego de su discusión con Hoggle sobre su lealtad, el finalmente se acercó a ella hasta casi invadir su espacio personal.

—¿Y tú Sarah? ¿Estás disfrutando de mi laberinto? —preguntó.

En aquel tiempo de caos solo atino a responder con altanería "es un pedazo de pastel". Pero no fue hasta que sus sueños la abrumaron con ese recuerdo que nunca pensó que él podría haber estado a punto de darle su primer _beso_.

Renunciar a sus sueños, renunciar a él y a la posibilidad de más aventuras en aquel mágico reino fue lo más difícil que jamás había hecho.

—Nunca me hubiera podido negar si él me hubiera dado un _beso_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	11. Final

**11\. Final.**

Siempre había odiado el _final_ de su libro. Cuando la niña renuncia a sus sueños y al rey que la amaba por la seguridad de su hermano pequeño. Tal vez era debido a eso que siempre olvidaba esa parte.

—Dame al niño. A través de peligros desconocidos e incontables privaciones, he encontrado el camino hacia el castillo a través de la ciudad Goblin, para recuperar al niño que has robado. Porque mi voluntad es más fuerte que la tuya y mi reino tan poderoso. No tienes poder sobre mí.

Y con esas palabras la niña había ganado a su hermano, venciendo al rey que solo había hecho lo que ella había pedido y regreso a su reino. Así ella misma gano a su hermano dejando al rey Goblin en la oscuridad.

Le había tomado un tiempo entender que el Rey Goblin había dicho la verdad, había hecho lo que ella pidió, quería que tomara a su hermano y lo tomo, reordeno el tiempo, movió las estrellas, le dio sus sueños y al _final_ ella lo había desterrado de su presencia.


	12. Payaso

**12\. Payaso.**

Toby odiaba los payasos. Era una verdad absoluta e innegable, lo cual sorprendía a Sarah, ya que para un niño que había pasado 11 horas con su alteza brillante, conocido mejor como el Rey Goblin y sus súbditos no precisamente eran querubines, no entendía como al niño hermano de tres años le aterraba un _payaso_.

Era su fiesta de cumpleaños y Karen, madre de Toby y madrastra de Sarah decidió hacer una pequeña fiesta en casa. El pequeño que ya comenzaba a socializar con algunos niños de su edad se divirtió increíblemente corriendo detrás de una pelota junto a sus amigos, hasta que llego el hombre con esponjado cabello naranja y una calva blanca, enormes cejas marcadas en negro que cubrían hasta su frente, su boca ampliada por los contornos negros y el maquillaje rojo, la abombada nariz roja y el overol de colores vistosos con enromes zapatos rojos.

Y Toby lloró, no importaban las canciones y animales de globos. El niño se aferró a su hermana y no la soltó hasta caer dormido mientras murmuraba palabras como "lleva gobin"


	13. Soledad

**13\. Soledad.**

Cuando Karen conoció a Sarah le pareció una niña triste, era como si la pequeña morena tuviera un hueco que nadie pudiera llenar. Al principio atribuyo aquello a la transición de la pubertad, la escuela, el divorcio, la distancia de su madre y el nuevo matrimonio, ante los ojos de Karen aquello era mucho para una persona joven, por eso fue tan tolerante con su actitud.

Sin embargo cuando tuvo que ser ella quien hablara con los profesores de Sarah comenzó a descubrir que sucedía con la niña. Una maestra que la había conocido desde el preescolar menciono que siempre fue muy solitaria, por años solo jugando con su amigo imaginario "Jar" o "Jay", hasta que sus padres fueron firmes en que lo superara esperando con eso la pequeña comenzara a socializar. Sin embargo el resultado no fue el esperado y Sarah formo un caparazón más grueso hacia los demás.

Cuando Toby llego, la adolecente se volvió más áspera, hasta una noche donde al parecer ambos hermanos se unieron, pero aparte de su hermano Sarah continuaba envuelta en su _soledad_.


	14. Labilidad

**14\. Labilidad.**

Aún pesé al destierro Jareth continuaba observando a Sarah a la distancia, finalmente ella era la otra parte de su alma y siempre cuidaría de ella, esto último lo llevo a ver cómo era la interacción de Sarah con otros.

Después de su aventura en el Laberinto, el carácter de la adolecente fue más tranquilo, lo cual dio un suspiro a sus padres ya cansados de la _labilidad_ de la morena. Pero cuan equivocados estaban ellos al pensar que aquello era solo la adolescencia.

A diferencia de los que esos adultos podrían creer de su Sarah, ella era una persona realmente fuerte de carácter, centrada en conseguir lo que deseaba, su inestabilidad emocional no era más que por aquel corte abrupto que habían causado cuando aún era una niña, cuando dejo de mirarlo. Finalmente ellos estaban unidos y era normal estar desequilibrado cuando te falta tanto de ti mismo.

Por eso ella había sido tan firme y fuerte en el laberinto, en su hogar, en un lugar donde finalmente podía sentirse en paz y en casa pesé a las adversidades.


	15. Edipo

**15\. Edipo.**

El complejo de _Edipo_ es una etapa natural de la infancia cuando los niños comienzan a descubrir los roles según su sexo. Sienten amor y atracción hacia el padre de sexo diferente y rivalidad hacia la persona de su mismo sexo. Comúnmente los niños desarrollan estos complejos ante los padres que son finalmente los ejemplos de los roles sociales en casa.

Sin embargo Toby Williams lo desarrollo hacia su preciosa hermana mayor. Ella era su todo, la amaba más que nada y Toby haría cualquier cosa por su hermana. Todo habría estado bien si no fuera que en apariencia Sarah no tenía una contraparte masculina o en otras palabras Toby no tenía un rival para finalmente desencantarse de su hermana y superar la etapa.

Esta preocupación se hizo latente en la familia pues Karen no dejaba de leer las revistas de crianza. Sin embargo lo que nadie sabía era que el pequeño si sabía que había un rival para los afectos de su hermana, un hombre que había estado ahí desde que su memoria formaría recuerdes, siempre junto a ella.


	16. Ideal

**16\. Ideal.**

Cuando Sarah se abrió, siendo receptiva a que su madrastra intentara acercarse nuevamente a formar una relación, Karen fue más amable ante el hecho de que la joven morena era una "niña grande" y acepto de buena gana que aún tuviera su cabeza aún metida en cuentos de fantasía.

Así que cerca del cumpleaños de la adolecente, la mujer rubia estaba metida en la librería buscada el libro _ideal_ para Sarah. Sabía que la adolecente tenía una gran variedad de cuentos y novelas, por lo que era un poco difícil elegir algo que pudiera causar un impacto en la niña. Tal vez era infantil de su parte y ella tenía claro que no podía competir con Linda, la madre de Sarah, pero quería hacerse un hueco en el corazón de la niña, finalmente ellos eran familia.

—Este va a gustarle —susurró una voz masculina que se escuchó más en la lejanía.

Confundida parpadeo mirando sus manos, había un libro encuadernado en cuero con un hermoso grabado y algunas pequeñas joyas incrustadas. Karen sonrió ante el regalo perfecto para su hijastra.


	17. Orgasmo

**ADVERTENCIA.**

 _Capítulo con índole de tema sexual._

 **.**

 **17\. Orgasmo.**

Comenzó de una forma inocente, fue el dolor de pechos que venía con su periodo que la llevara a masajear suavemente sus senos buscando alivio.

Sin embargo la sensación fue tan agradable que pronto se encontró haciéndolo de manera frecuente y cada vez más se formaba en su núbil cuerpo una necesidad a la que era incapaz de darle nombre. Y mientras las sensaciones de sus pechos eran placenteras pronto descubrió que otras partes de su cuerpo se despertaban en llamas hambrientas.

Sus manos juveniles se volvieron inquietas paseando por su vientre, por sus muslos hasta que las sensaciones de placer comenzaron a llenarse con sueños lucidos, con fantasías de un Rey que se acercaba a ella en los túneles de la mazmorra, en el baile de cristal o en la soledad de la habitación Escher.

Un día abrumada por el calor de su cuerpo encontró su mano vagando bajo la ropa interior, encontrando aquella pequeña protuberancia de su cuerpo, encontrando la joya de placer, llegando torpemente a su primer _orgasmo_ mientras sus labios lo llamaban a él.

—Ja... ¡Jareth!


	18. Bruja

**18\. Bruja.**

Cuando Sarah cumplió quince años Linda, su madre y Jeremy; su pareja, festejaron con la adolecente, vistiéndola de manera glamorosa, llevándola al teatro y a cenar en un lugar increíblemente exclusivo.

Linda se fastidió que la plática de la niña era sobre la _bruja_ de su madrastra que la hacía cuidar al bebé y ayudarle en casa, no tenía ningún sentimiento especial hacia la mujer, así que solo distrajo a Sarah sin orientarla sobre cómo debía relacionarse con la mujer.

Seis semanas después del cumpleaños dieciséis de Sarah, Linda tuvo tiempo de festejar con su hija y se encontró con una historia diferente. La niña no tenía palabras despreciables hacia la mujer "cursi" como la había llamado alguna vez. Ahora hablaba sobre como la había inscrito en aquel taller de escritura creativa o como convenció a Robert; su padre, de llevarlos a todos a una feria medieval e incluso se había disfrazado con ella.

Y por primera vez Linda presto atención a las primeras quejas de Sarah, la mujer realmente era una _bruja_ , que robaba el corazón de su hija.


	19. Fantasma

**19\. Fantasma.**

Robert Williams estaba seguro que su casa tenía un _fantasma_ , lo extraño era que para una casa donde había vivido toda su vida, pues la había heredado de sus padres, estos sucesos habían comenzado con el nacimiento de su pequeña Sarah.

Primero era la sombra de lo que podría adivinar era un hombre con mucho cabello o bien una mujer poco atractiva. Además los pasos, cuando la casa estaba en silencio total podría escucharse el golpe de tacones contra el suelo. Sin contar el continuo desgaste que era mantener encontrar las llaves, era como si siempre estuvieran perdidas no importa cuánto recordara haberlas dejado colgadas, siempre estarían en los lugares más insospechados, como en la nevera.

Si, la cabeza de la familia estaba plenamente seguro que su casa era asediada por espíritus y no importa cuánto su esposa actual quería ignorarlo como una buena escéptica, pues al pasar el tiempo había notado como su espalda se ponía recta y sus ojos eluden mirar más de la cuenta evitando aquella sombra o ignorando los pasos extras a la estela de Sarah.


	20. Marca

**20\. Marca.**

Gracias a un trabajo escolar Sarah descubrió que el Rey Goblin no era un búho si no una Lechuza, preguntando a sus amigos de manera causal descubrió que aquella era la _marca_ de su reinado, el cual estaba en debate ya que Hoggle insista que era una rata, Sir Didymus afirmaba que era un monarca justo y Ludo... solo decía "rey".

Pero había sido un tema particular de su tarea lo que llamó su atención sobre la _marca_ del Rey.

—Aves monógamas —leyó Sarah con cuidado. Un poco confundida revisó su diccionario para entender la palabra—. Vínculo sexual exclusivo durante la reproducción y crianza... ah.

Con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, pensando más en determinado Rey que en las inocentes lechuzas, Sarah continúo su lectura hasta un particular e interesante pasaje.

—Acciones del cortejo: exhibiciones para impresionar, ofrecer comida y vocalizar...

Entonces Sarah quedo paralizada, su rostro estaba rojo hasta las orejas, el rey había exhibido todo su señorío ante ella, le dio un durazno... corrupto pero fue comida y le había cantado en un sueño.

—¿Me estaba cortejando?


	21. Vampiro

**21\. Vampiro.**

Después de su aventura en el Laberinto Sarah comenzó a cuestionarse que tan reales eran otras criaturas de los mitos e historias, sobre todo con Halloween cerca.

Entonces ya no estaba muy segura de este año salir a pedir Truco o Trato, su padre y madrastra le habían comentado que ya era un poco mayor para ello, pero como ella lo disfrutaba tanto planeaba usar a Toby como una buena excusa, claro hasta el momento de plantearse si no correrían más riesgo afuera.

—¿Qué pasa si nos encontramos una bruja? —Pregunto Sarah a su pequeño hermano—, si los goblin existen, ¿quién dice que no hay algún _vampiro_ por ahí esta noche? o un zombi —insistió.

La chica palideció ante la sola idea de encontrar a una criatura real entre todas las personas disfrazadas. No le molestaría encontrarse con los duendes, tal vez no tenía mucho ánimo de interactuar con los firey o hadas mordelonas. Pero ¿quién aseguraba que otras criaturas eran decentes como ellos?

—Mejor nos quedamos en casa —aseguro Sarah a su hermano, que respondió con un balbuceo.


	22. Sirena

**22\. Sirena.**

Creyó que era una gran oportunidad, una audición para un comercial donde interpretaría a una _sirena_ , no solo era un trabajo actoral, también de fantasía como Sarah soñaba. Había llamado a su madre esperando que su experiencia pudiera orientarla y esta había aceptado acompañarla.

"Se buena chica" fue el mayor concejo de Linda, luego entre el ajetreo desapareció. Tras la emoción Sarah ya no estaba segura de querer una carrera de actriz. No después de intimidarse ante la mirada del director quien la citó a una entrevista en privado al finalizar la última ronda.

—Karen, yo, no estoy segura, me siento incomoda —dijo en el teléfono Sarah cuando se eliminaron dos chicas más.

No sabía qué clase de magia había hecho su madrastra, pero ella estaba ahí en tiempo record y la había sacado como la fuerza de la tempestad que llega y se va. En su prontitud jamás notaron el brillo que había alrededor.

Ese triste día Sarah descubrió cuanto podía contar con su madre y que la fama era una _sirena_ engañosa que te guiaba a la destrucción.


	23. Brillante

**23\. Brillante.**

Para Jareth no había nada más _brillante_ que los ojos de Sarah. Desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se encontraron él sabía que sería el más fiel devoto de aquellas gemas verdes que por su decreto habían pasado a ser las más valiosas en su reino.

Siempre hizo lo posible por evitar sus lágrimas, pero una vez sentenciando a un amigo imaginario tuvo que mantenerse en silencio y observar impotente como las esmeraldas de sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras crecía enojada y frustrada, cuando la incomprensión la asfixiaban.

Por eso la reto a cruzar el laberinto. Había odiado ser su villano pero para él era un mal necesario, su reina no podía crecer mimada y egoísta, ella debía aprender a valorar a los que tenía, escuchar los sentimientos y necesidades de otros, por que un día ella tendría que poner un reino como prioridad. Y su preciosa Sarah había sido _brillante_ en su proeza, resurgiendo con la victoria, había enamorado a sus subiditos y madurado su dulce corazón, para encaminarse a la reina que se convertirá.


	24. Mudo

**24\. Mudo.**

Todos creían que el laberinto era un _mudo_ testigo de underground, ignoraban que estaba vivo y consiente, que era poderosa por sí misma y un reino que abarcaba ambos mundos.

Muchos siglos atrás frustrada de ser el recipiente de los deshechos de otros reinos que no entendían su naturaleza ni a sus goblins, tomo un niño, y lo bendijo en poder y sabiduría. Ese niño creció y partió con la promesa de engendrar un rey para ella. El laberinto era noble y tomó el segundo hijo marcándolo en sus ojos. Así se irguió el primer rey que hablaría y protegería por ella sus tierras.

Pero entonces sus reyes comenzaron a venir perversos, frustrados como si sus dones fuera una condena. Aún cuando compartía su alma con ellos, tenían libre albedrio, por tanto hubo gobiernos buenos y malos. Hasta que llegó Jareth, unido a ella como nunca otro. Y a través de su rey, el reino prosperó más que nunca y por eso después de tanta decepción nuevamente extendió bendiciones; un igual, otro trozo de su alma que calmara su soledad.


	25. Mentira

**25\. Mentira.**

Mientras pintar al villanesco Rey Goblin había sido una dolorosa diversión, había un pequeño detalle que había creado una molestia en su corazón.

Jareth había tenido que dar una _mentira_ a Sarah, no era que sus palabras la hubieran engañado, era más una situación determinada, le había brindado la visión de algo que no era del todo adecuado ni correcto.

Justo después de que Sarah volviera a su casa y ella comenzara a registrar que su hermano estuviera bien instalado en la habitación principal. La imagen del rey goblin se disolvía abriendo paso a una criatura de rasgos más jóvenes, un hombre sin importar el ángulo en que lo vieran sería imposible discernir su edad.

Los de su raza envejecían lentamente, tomaba décadas humanas llegar a la madurez adecuada ¿Por qué había mostrado a Sarah un rostro más maduro?

Una ventaja, ¿qué posibilidades tendría una niña de quince años contra un hombre más joven? Y aunque Jareth se habría deleitado si ella no lo hubiera rechazado, habría fracasado en la misión de empujar a su amada a la madurez emocional.


	26. Esperanza

**26\. Esperanza.**

Un día el laberinto quedo en silencio, fue extraño para el rey, pero como ella le permitía su albedrío, él concedería la misma cortesía.

Un día sintió una llamada, un tirón más profundo que sus entrañas, era como la llamada del laberinto, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Fue al mundo humano donde la llamada era más fuerte y dolorosa por un llanto de un bebé que no podía encontrar. Todos los días ese llamado se volvía un tormento en su corazón, hasta que finalmente el llamado fue más claro y jalo su alma.

Apareció en una habitación infantil de tonos rosas, con una cuna en el centro. Un paso, dos pasos y finalmente se asomó, un par de vivos ojos verdes le miraron atravesando su corazón y completó su espíritu. Los ojos desiguales se humedecieron ante aquella visión, ella era la _esperanza_ de no vivir más en soledad.

—Hola cosa preciosa —susurró mientras ella le daba una sonrisa desdentada.

Sarah Williams era la tataranieta de una campeona del laberinto y ambos Sarah y Jareth eran hijos del laberinto.


	27. Corazón

**27\. Corazón.**

Tras la traición de su familia, el _corazón_ de Jareth endureció y solo sintió la paz dentro del laberinto, su afecto y devoción solo estaban destinados a su pueblo, a su tierra y a su deber.

Al llegar a su tierra; pesé al recibimiento efusivo, pronto se encontró con el desastre que habían hecho otros reinos convirtiendo al laberinto era una especie de vertedero, tirando en sus dominios la peste de su sociedad. Ladrones que eran muchas veces el menor de los problemas, contra asesinos, violadores o locos que buscaban lastimar seres de maneras crueles e indescriptibles. Todas eran criaturas viles, oscuras que a los ojos del rey contaminaban sus vastas tierras.

Jareth tuvo que ser duro para cazar, juzgar y sentenciar a cada perverso. Y aunque los goblins estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por su rey, este no permitirá jamás ser usados para alguna vileza, así el rey no dudo en manchar sus manos.

Por eso el día que la damita llamó todos bailaban de alegría sabiendo que su rey pronto tendría un guardián para su noble _corazón_.


	28. Muerte

**28\. Muerte.**

Aun cuando las especies del Underground la _muerte_ no era desconocida, pero esta se tomaba más tiempo en visitarlos y llevarlos a cruzar a la otra vida; a comparación con los humanos que su vida parecían casi un sueño. No era que estuvieran exentos de la muerte, las guerras eran la principal causa de que mermara la población, seguido de la baja natalidad de las altas especies.

A causa de su mortalidad muchos veían a los humanos inferiores, sin descubrir que los humanos eran ricos en creatividad, eran bastos y parecían inagotables. Pero el rey goblin solo amaba devotamente a uno, causando por primera vez su temor a la muerte.

Jareth casi perdió la razón cuando Linda y Robert fueron descuidados causando que Sarah cayera, nunca había desplegado tanta magia en un instante. Pero después de ese incidente la pequeña siempre tenía un guardia en su ausencia, él no podría vivir más su vida si la mitad de su alma desaparecería de este mundo y su angustia era continua, nunca descansaría hasta que su cosa preciosa estuviera segura en casa.


	29. Roto

**29\. Roto.**

—¿Dónde estudian los príncipes? —pregunto de la nada Sarah, mientras regresaban de la clase de escritura creativa de la adolecente.

—¿A qué te refieres querida? —intento razonar la mujer.

—Me estaba preguntando ¿qué estudian los príncipes? ¿Hay una carrera para ser rey? ¿Toman un postgrado?

Karen solo sonrió ya acostumbrada a estas preguntas sorpresa, pues mucha de esta información Sarah la usaba para sus fantásticas historias o cuentos.

Para sorpresa de todos Sarah había _roto_ con todos los parámetros que habían esperado de ella. De un día a otro rompió las marcas escolares. Cuando llego su último año comenzó un trabajo de medio tiempo y en la búsqueda de universidades, fue una sorpresa cuando una beca y la carta de aceptación llegó a manos de los Williams.

Robert Williams solo parpadeaba confundido, mientras Karen leía la carta al menos dos veces más para cerciorarse de no estar equivocada. No era que dudaran de la capacidad de la niña, pero todos esperaban que se inclinara más a las artes en una universidad local, no en relaciones internacionales y derecho ¡en Oxford!


	30. Caída

**30\. Caída.**

Karen temía que tal vez Sarah tenía una inclinación diferente, era una chica hermosa pero huía de los jóvenes como si fueran la peste. La única cita a la que le convenció de asistir fue un desastre que decidió dejar las cosas en paz. Además finalmente hizo amistades en aquel trabajo de medio tiempo y era mejor que nada.

Una tarde recibió una llamada del trabajo de Sarah avisando que tuvo una _caída_ y fue llevada al hospital; pero no era grave y ellos la llevarían a casa.

Cuando un automóvil deportivo se detuvo frente a su casa y un apuesto rubio cargo a Sarah con escayola en su tobillo, supo finalmente por qué tanta renuencia de la niña. Tenía las mejillas bellamente arreboladas y los ojos brillantes, la chica estaba perdidamente enamorada de su jefe, a Sarah le gustaban los hombres no lo niños.

Posteriormente descubrió que era solo ese rubio quien le gustaba y le correspondía, la siguió a Oxford y tuvieron su primera cita oficial cuando ella cumplió veinte años. Su compromiso ya no fue una sorpresa.


	31. Raíz

**31\. Raíz.**

Jareth no podía estar más orgulloso como cuando vio a sus dos hijos tomar su lugar en la selectiva sociedad mágica.

Fue gracias al amor de Sarah que estableció una _raíz_ fuerte en su corazón y en el laberinto. Quien fue una reina justa y bondadosa que le hizo acortar la distancia que había puesto con su antigua familia y con su apoyo había llegado a un acuerdo con aquel reino que quedado sin príncipes herederos.

Los brotes de aquella fuerte _raíz_ de amor, sus dos orgullos habían sido bendecidos cada quien con un reino. Su hijo mayor el más parecido a Sarah en prudencia y terquedad tomaría el reino Unido Fae, mientras su segundogénito se convertiría en el siguiente Rey Goblin. Por primera vez el laberinto tenía un aliado externo que lo entendía y amaba, sus dos hijos eran leales a su familia, fieros en protegerse uno al otro.

Y el antiguo Rey Goblin y su reina humana pasaron el resto de sus días viajando o residiendo en un lugar apartado del laberinto observando los frutos de su amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y este es el final de este reto.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
